JB Markowicz
JB "Defalt" Marcowicz is a DJ working in Dot ConneXion at Ambrose Theatre and a blackhat hacker-for-hire who works against DedSec in Watch Dogs. Events of Watch Dogs Aiden first hears mention of Marcowicz when Clara Lille reports a series of digital probes, "mostly from script kiddies," but that a further probe by a hacker known as Defalt made them nervous. Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney claims that Marcowicz is "brilliant", and that he could cause them serious trouble. Later on, Defalt hacks The Bunker and steals the data that Aiden stole from Anthony "Iraq" Wade and while doing so, distracts the team by exposing Clara's involvment with the Merlaut job that inadvertently lead to Lena's death. After this he proceeds to delete the blackmail. Later, T-Bone locates and breaks into Defalt's apartment and discovers a wealth of advanced, prototype technology inside, but before he can take any of it, Defalt's alarms go off, calling in Fixers to the scene. With T-Bone and Aiden barely managing to escape. Aiden manages to track Defalt to his day-job as a DJ at Dot ConneXion, but Defalt hacks into the Profiler app changing all identifying qualities to mocking statements and meme-based jokes. Defalt unintentionally leaves a trail for Aiden to track him down, however, he notices and raises his middle finger to the web-cam on his laptop before plunging the entire club into a blackout. Defalt then attempts an escape via the roof of the building, also hiring Fixers to keep Aiden occupied on the rooftop so he can make a getaway. Aiden manages to kill all the Fixers and follows him out of the alley were he is making an escape in his personalised vehicle. After chasing Defalt around the city while downloading the stolen data back from him, Aiden is then able to incapacitate his car. Aiden is then given a choice of killing Defalt or taking him down harmlessly. If player managed to download 100% data from Defalt but failed to incapacitate his car during mission, Defalt abandoned his car and mask and fled. Appearance Defalt has an interesting set of attire, most notably his bright blue neon rat mask. His face is never seen and he is never heard speaking. He wears a dark grey hoodie with a pixelated 'Defalt' written across the center. Trivia *Defalt bears an uncanny resemblance to the popular real-life electronics DJ, Deadmau5. Defalt's mask resembles a rat, whereas Deadmau5's mask is that of a mouse. *In Dot ConneXion, Defalt uses binary in his CtOS profile, like "01010010 01001111" as his name; "01000110" as his interesting fact; and "01001100" as his occupation. If put together, this translates to "ROFL," or "Rolling On Floor Laughing." *He appears to have a grudge against the group DedSec. In his apartment a poster of the DedSec symbol can be clearly seen and appears to have been used as a dart board as there are several sharp objects stuck in the poster. The feeling appears to be mutual as DedSec refers to him as a 'weakling'. **Defalt wanted to be part of DedSec's council but was rejected as they didn't want people with public images, which goes against DedSec's wishes for being anonymous (even if it was a giant rat mask), as stated in an Audio Log by G1gg1L3s. *After his final appearance he is still mentioned a few times in Audio logs, such as one made by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn and DedSec. *Defalt's symbol appears as the logo for "Digital Trips", which strongly suggests that he was the one who wrote and programmed them. *His ctOS profile shows that his income is over 8 million dollars a year. Gallery Watch Dogs Defalt.jpg Defalt2.jpeg Defalt.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs